The present invention relates to an attached pulverulent and granular material shake-down apparatus which is located adjacent to a discharge hole of a pulverulent and/or granular material storage vessel for use in a silo or the like and is capable of accelerating the outflow of pulverulent and/or granular material stored in the pulverulent and/or granular material storage vessel.